


Открытка

by Krayn_Aletale



Series: Сборник «Омега Ганнибал» от TCbook [11]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Valentine's Day, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 16:26:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21200624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krayn_Aletale/pseuds/Krayn_Aletale
Summary: МОЯ МАЛЫШКА ВЗРОСЛЕЕТ, УИЛЛ





	Открытка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The card](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13802028) by [TCbook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TCbook/pseuds/TCbook). 

Было утро Дня святого Валентина, достаточно раннее, чтобы Ганнибал уже проснулся, а Уилл все еще спал. Во всяком случае, пока не услышал тихий, но безумно встревоженный голос своей пары, пытающейся его разбудить.

— Уилл! Уилл, проснись, это чрезвычайно важно!

— Че-чего? Что произошло? — Уилл прищурился от бьющих в глаза рассветных лучей, мягко освещающих контуры взволнованной пары с широко распахнутыми глазами и растрепанными, спадающими на лоб волосами.

— Эбби! — всхлипнул Ганнибал, вцепившись в его грудь.

— Что? Что случилось с Эбби?! — в момент инстинкты альфы взвились для защиты семьи, и Уилл подскочил, едва не срываясь с постели.

— Этим утром я пошел проверить ее, и нашел на столе валентинку!

— А, — многозначительно ответил Уилл, опуская плечи и откидываясь обратно на постель.

— Это очень важно, Уилл! Она так быстро растет! Ей всего восемь, а она уже испытывает к кому-то влечение. Что если она ранний цветок? Она слишком мала, чтобы мы говорили с ней об этом! Но что если она альфа? Нужно же объяснить ей, как быть учтивой альфой! А омеге необходимо знать… — промямлил Ганнибал, почти боясь тех слов, что он говорил, отчего акцент становился все более заметным.

Положив ладонь на изгиб губ пары, Уилл мягко потянул омегу к себе под одеяло.

— На открытке было имя? Она очень дружна с тем ребенком, Диммондом.

— Там написано «Моему Валентину».

— Умница девочка.

— Уилл! Ей восемь! — простонал Ганнибал, пряча лицо в изгибе шеи Уилла — насыщенный аромат альфы успокаивал его.

Ослабляя напряжение и прогоняя обеспокоенность нежным мурлыканием, Уилл притянул Ганнибала к груди и начал оставлять сладкие поцелуи за ушком и под челюстью. Он почти мог слышать, как в мозгу омеги скрипели шестеренки, а запах становился острее от отчаяния, в то время как Ганнибал бормотал что-то о пчелах и цветах и о том, как быстро взрослела их дочь.

С каждым покусыванием нежной кожи мужа, мурлыканье Уилла постепенно превращалось в тихое рычание, его руки мягко потирали шею и бока омеги, а нос утопал в мягких прядях, тронутых серебром волос.

— Ты пахнешь, как каждое утро моего существования, словно в чистом виде сервированное счастье, — прошептал Уилл, улыбаясь дрожи пары в своих руках.

— Mylimasis*, — выдохнул Ганнибал.

Солнечный свет еще не озарил небо, когда альфа и омега начали мурлыкать друг другу, а тела искали соприкосновения, пока они не сбросили прочь низ своей одежды для сна. Жаждущие руки альфы устремились ко входу в тело Ганнибала, дразня его, пока одна ладонь не обернулась вокруг члена омеги, а мурлыкание не оборвалось глубоким стоном.

— Ты будешь моим Валентином, Ганнибал? — проурчал Уилл и вжал кончики клыков достаточно сильно, чтобы Ганнибал дернул бедрами к плотному жару ладони.

— Да, о, Уилл, да~, — прошептал Ганнибал прямо в ухо Уилла, возбуждая альфу одним только голосом.

Растерев выступившую на головке каплю предэякулята, Уилл заставил омегу рядом с ним ощутимо вздрогнуть. Ему нравилось смотреть на лицо купающегося в блаженстве Ганнибала, как с каждым движением пальцев вверх и вниз по всей длине члена цвет на его скулах становится глубже и глубже, загораясь самым восхитительным оттенком красного.

Уткнувшись носом в шею Ганнибала, Уилл проследил губами границы румянца вдоль запыленной волосками груди, чувствуя, что оттенки отчаяния, наконец, исчезли из аромата пары, стертые каскадом омывающей тела похоти.

Длинные пальцы Ганнибала объяли член Уилла, и они плавно качнули бедрами, толкаясь в ладони друг друга. Обронив несколько случайных слов любви, их губы слились в поцелуе, расставаясь лишь для стона или хныканья.

Сместив руку между ногами Ганнибала, Уилл собрал немного стекающей по бедрам омеги смазки, чтобы облегчить скольжение ладоней, когда они обхватили и сжали вместе оба их члена.

Ганнибал сладко застонал от контакта кожи, соприкосновения их членов по всей длине, трения друг о друга обнажившихся головок, и заскулил от ощущения пульсирующего узла альфы, прижавшегося к его яичкам.

Уилл поднес один из покрытых смазкой пальцев ко рту, издавая тот самый звук, который заставляет омегу желать встать на колени у его ног, и Ганнибал протянул руку, чтобы сжать узел Уилла перед тем, как он кончит.

Тело Уилла плавилось от прикосновения, и вскоре белесые росчерки рассыпались по низу живота омеги, кончающего следом и отмечающего собой кожу альфы снова и снова.

***

Сладкое послевкусие оргазма постепенно угасло после душа, и оба родителя занялись приготовлением милого Валентинового завтрака, когда Эбби пришла на кухню. Сочетание воздушного халатика с мягкими бирюзовыми тапочками делало ее похожей на маленькую фею, парящую над полом.

— Доброе утро, моя маленькая пироженка, — поприветствовал ее Ганнибал, нежно целуя в лоб.

— Доброе утро, папочка.

— Эбби, ты ничего не забыла? — приподняв бровь, спросил Уилл и поставил на стол три тарелки.

Широко распахнув голубые в темную крапинку глаза в выражении искреннего детского удивления, Эбби побежала к лестнице.

Ничего не понимая, Ганнибал наблюдал за метаниями Эбби и рюшечками на ее пижаме и халате, бросая взгляд на мужа, который в третий раз попытался приготовить кофе.

Девочка вернулась также быстро, как и убежала, на этот раз держа в руках ту самую открытку, которую Ганнибал нашел ранее.

— Будь моим Валентином, папочка! Папа попросил меня помочь ему с валентинкой, — прыгая от радости, щебетала малышка, пока Ганнибал открывал для себя совершенно новый смысл открытки, улыбаясь шире и часто моргая от навернувшихся слез.

— С Днем святого Валентина, Ганнибал, — промурлыкал Уилл позади них, держа маленький букет рубиново-красных роз и рамку с тремя цветными отпечатками ладоней, покрытыми блестками. Сверху золотыми буквами на литовском было выведено «семья».

Как они умудрились раздобыть отпечаток ладони Ганнибала? Стоит спросить об этом бывшего агента ФБР.

Ганнибал рассмеялся, обнимая мужа и дочь и целуя обоих в щеку, а затем жестом пригласил Эбби за стол.

— Я люблю тебя, — выдохнул Ганнибал, глядя на рамку.

— О, уверен, ты также полюбишь сердца, которые я оставил в подвале… На ужин, — шепнул Уилл прежде, чем усесться за стол.

Ганнибал улыбнулся.

**Author's Note:**

> *Mylimasis (с литовского) - любимый  
~~~  
Спасибо за прочтение!  
Пожалуйста, поддержите Автора, нажав «Kudos <3» на странице оригинального фанфика :)  
Приходите поздороваться с автором в Twitter @tc_book или Tumblr @tcbook !


End file.
